The primary function of an emergency vehicle's warning lighting system is to draw the attention of motorists and pedestrians to the emergency vehicle. Accomplishing this function provides safety to the driver of the emergency vehicle and approaching motorists and pedestrians. The most critical factors to increase emergency vehicle visibility includes: the intensity, or brightness, of the warning light, the contrast of the light to its surrounding environment and, finally, where the light is installed on the vehicle.
The method of installing a lightbar onto an emergency vehicle is typically highly dependent upon the configuration of the particular lightbar and the shape of the roofline of the emergency vehicle. Generally, the variability of longitudinal curvature of the roof for different models of emergency vehicle dictates a custom mount for each vehicle and lightbar combination. Often sheet metal will be formed to conform to the shape of the vehicle from the door jamb up to the roof line where the lightbar will be mounted. This method often proves time-consuming and expensive as custom hardware is necessitated for each installation.
Mounting foot assemblies have been developed and used for attaching lightbars to emergency vehicles. Some examples of mounting foot assemblies for lightbars on an emergency vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,244,053, 7,517,120 and 7,819,565. Emergency lights are manufactured by companies such as Whelen Engineering Inc., Federal Signal, Code 3, Tomar, Rontan, and SoundOff Signal®.
Bader et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,053 discloses a lightbar and mounting feet for mounting to an exterior surface of an emergency vehicle. The mounting feet can be connected to an emergency vehicle with conventional methods including metal roof straps and serve to attach and space the lightbar off of the roof. Additionally the mounting feet provide a platform for mounting additional components such as auxiliary lights for side lighting.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,120 discloses a mounting foot for a lightbar that can provide for variations in the longitudinal slope of a vehicle roof. A sidelight can additionally be mounted directly to the mounting foot with a bracket that conforms to the shape of the top surface of the base of the mounting foot. Stein U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,565 discloses a lightbar mounted to the roof of a vehicle with a mounting foot. The mounting foot includes a recessed platform located below the lightbar. Auxiliary side lighting can be rotatably connected to the base of the light assembly on the recessed platform.